


Authority

by Dragon Slayer Ornstein (Zerodas)



Category: Dark Souls I
Genre: A bit of War/Soldier Talk, Artorias gets his first own Troup of Silverknights, Dominance, Dominate a Lion, Explicit Sexual Content, I'm a freakin degenerate, M/M, Ornstein is in charge to teach him giving out Orders, Submission, dog collar, it is basically porn with so little plot so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-09 09:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerodas/pseuds/Dragon%20Slayer%20Ornstein
Summary: Artorias was almost uncertain if he was more skilled at fellatio than spear fighting. His spear…there was an idea...........





	1. Dominate a Lion

Another day, another strategy meeting. While Ornstein always held a vigilant visage, internally he struggled to stay awake. It seemed lately that they were having more battle meetings than actually doing any battle. They were growing increasingly more boring in succession, generally being about the same old issues, and the monotony of it all made it hard for him to focus. None the less, he listened to his lord drone on about troop placement and approach tactics with a finger sliding this way and that across the map table.

  
It was a smaller meeting today- only Ornstein and Artorias; no Gough or Ciaran, or even any higher ranking silver knights. It was a tad odd, but not uncommon. Ornstein was captain of the knights, so it was pretty much mandated that he be at every meeting, and Artorias was the highest ranked and most skilled knight just below him, so he often found himself at the same meetings as Ornstein. Gough, having been blinded, would not be as useful on certain mission types even though he was still skilled with his bow, and Ciaran was trained more in covert operations rather than frontal attack strategy. While they too were of higher authority than any other knights in Gwyn’s precession, their specific abilities did not yield them the same courtesies. Regardless, Ornstein always filled the two in on every meeting they were not apart of, knowing their input would still be of help.

  
Changing inflections in Gwyn’s voice indicated he would soon bring the meeting to a close, so Ornstein straightened up just a little more and brought his attention back to focus. “I have just one more matter I wish to discuss with you two, though more specifically you, Artorias.” Placing his hand across his chest, Artorias gave a small respectful bow of his head. “Of course, My Lord. You always have my ear.” Standing there, Gwyn pushed back from the map table and placed his arms behind himself as he addressed the wolf knight in a more dignified manner that seemed absent of late.

  
“Artorias, as one of my Four Knights, your expertise with a blade is remarkable, and I have no doubt you will make a fine captain one day alongside Ornstein. I have decided perhaps it is time that you begin training for that position you clearly deserve. Artorias, I am going to grant you a troupe of your own. I will send word out once we have concluded here, that you may have any pick of fifty of the first-year silver knights to claim and train as your soldiers. I will have Ornstein work along side you, giving you guidance as needed, but beyond that, you are free to lead them as you see fit.”

  
This sudden unexpected news shocked Artorias and Ornstein equally. Eyes widened and blinking, Artorias prostrated himself in the deepest bow he could manage. “T-Thank you, Lord Gwyn! This is truly an honor! I swear on my integrity, I shall not disappoint you!” He gushed with enthusiasm. “Rise, Artorias. No need to be so formal on the subject. In any case, I will grant you a few months to select your troops and get them equipped and trained, after which time I will begin having Ornstein give you your mission assignments. In any case, I believe this meeting is now adjourned. So I will have a silver knight send word out immediately. Good night, gentlemen.” Lord Gwyn left the table, walking back towards his chambers, and snapping his fingers twice to signal a single silver knight from outside the room to rush to his side to act as courier.

 

**  
Ornstein waited until they were back in Artorias’ room before he said anything, letting his friend enjoy the momentous occasion for himself. “Wow, your own company of soldiers! I am proud for you beyond words!” Ornstein complimented. Seeing Artorias so elated put a warm feeling in his heart that he couldn’t help by smile brightly under his golden helm. Ornstein found it odd that the muscles in his face tensed in doing so. Then again, he hardly had anything to actually smile about these days, so the muscles probably needed a moment to remember the forgotten expression. Artorias barely noticed the praise- too caught up in his own excitement as he already began digging through a closet, looking for things he could use in training demonstrations for his new knights- quickly jotting notes down on a piece of parchment on his desk as idea after idea popped into his head. Ornstein didn’t mind, and removing his helm, he sat back in a chair and watched the man scurry back and forth across the room- this thing and that thing piling up in his arms and dropping things he deemed useful in a pile on the floor.

  
A few minutes this went on for before Ornstein tried to reign the wolf back in, seeing the eagerness was clearly too much for him in the moment. Standing up and placing a calming hand on the shoulder of the hyperactive knight, Ornstein assured “Haha, don’t run yourself ragged now. Wouldn’t want you to tire yourself out before even meeting them. Take your time, you have some months to tackle this task after all.” The words seemed unnoticed again, but Ornstein’s presence was not.

The wolf knight’s head whipped to meet Ornstein’s gaze with glimmering eyes. Immediately dropping the various small weapons and trinkets he had currently gathered, Artorias flung his arms around the lion knight and kissed him with lustful ferocity. Artorias was not one to wear a cod piece, and his full erection pushed against the inside of his pants as he pressed himself upon Ornstein. While his wild sexual nature was not unwanted, Ornstein sometimes found it hard to keep up Artorias’ tremendous libido. Ornstein laughed a little to himself, thinking how quickly Artorias’ could become so rigid at any moments notice. Still, Artorias was truly deserving of such release this time, and Ornstien was happy to gratify him. Rough, wet kisses- tongues slipping and twisting around each other. Palpable heat as warm, coarse breaths breathed into each other. Audible moans as the lion’s hand stroked the wolf’s stiffened curvature from the outside his trousers. Mere seconds passing before all clothing and armor had hit the floor- now standing with warm skin, already slick with shameless sweat, pressed firmly against each other as they writhed in embrace. Artorias had already cum over Ornstein’s hand, but even so, hadn’t even flinched. Artorias had the stamina of a race horse in the bedroom, and Ornstein new he would go all night if he let him.

  
Pulling back abruptly, Artorias spoke. “Just a moment. There’s something I need to give you.” He went over to the pile of odds and ends he had previously left on the floor. Ornstein stifled a girlish giggle as he stared at Artorias round yet petite rump as he bent over, noting how pale it was. Turning back, he returned to Ornstein with an object in hand. “Remember this?” Artorias asked with a sly expression. A thick strap of black leather, ordained with a silver buckle – though too short to be a belt. A length of chain attached to a gold metal loop on the front of the leather. “Sif’s old training collar, is it not? Yes, I recognize it. But why are you presenting me with it?” Ornstein asked, clearly confused. A devilish toothy grin split across Artorias’ face as he raised the collar to Ornstein’s neck and wrapped it around him, running the strap taught through the buckle and gripping the chain tightly in one hand. “Well I figure Sif is much to big for it now. It seems to be the perfect fit for you though. Besides, I think you were ordered to assist me in any way necessary, were you not? If my new knights are to take my orders, then I need to practice giving them.”

  
Ornstein brought a hand up to the collar, tracing its features with his fingers, blushing and feeling quite awkward at the situation. Surely Artorias was joking. The wolf did love to tease him so. It must be a joke, and Ornstein laughed. “Heh heh, classic Artorias. You twisted fiend you. Alright, you’ve had your fun. Now undo this strap and we can - *gack*!” A sharp tug forward on the chain pulled Ornstein to his knees. Ornstein looked up, eyes bewildered. It didn’t necessarily choke him, but the unexpected jerk to his neck caused him to sputter. “Did I say you could speak?” Artorias said with conviction as he felt his act of superiority bring sinister joy to himself. Sitting on his knees, Ornstein held back a grumble of irritation, certainly not being used to blatant orders himself. But this was Artorias’ moment, and if this perverse game was what he wanted to play, then Ornstein would just have to go along with it. Anything to make him happy.

  
Artorias felt the green eyes stare with slight aggravation, yet the lack of retort told him all he needed to know. “Now, touch yourself. Cum for me. I wish to watch.” He demanded in a stern voice as he sat on the edge of his bed, sitting back with a hand on his hip, the other on the bed, and legs spread casually, like he would watch any other informal entertainment. Such egregious orders from his first knight took him aback, but the second he tried to form words, a swift pull at the chain cut him off. Unsure if it was because it was a time when he himself finally didn’t have to give so many orders, or because he was aroused by this new domineering side of Artorias, Ornstein gave up making a fuss about the collar as he sickeningly found himself begin to enjoy his rougher attentions. His hesitations faded away as he began to stroke himself with Artorias’ eyes upon him. Knowingly having an onlooker always embarrassed him to where his body would flush bright pink, but it was a fetish of Ornstein’s that made it pretty easy to get it up. An eyelid half closed, wincing delightfully at the way he touched himself- licking parched lips as he gave little huffs of satisfaction.

He wouldn’t break eye contact with Artorias, waiting for his approval. Ornstein brought a hand up for a moment and spat in his palm before going back to himself. Slimy, yet satisfying. The hand slid with ease in great motions along his smooth manhood. The other hand that had previously been fidgeting uncomfortably with the collar gave up and slid south as well, juggling his scrotum while the first hand continued to pump and grope the length. Artorias merely watched as his captain further humiliated himself. His egotistical expression held firm as he saw Ornstein finally getting into it, seeing how easily he had dominated the lion with just a few tugs of a chain. There was already pre, and Ornstein drooled as he twitched sharply at intervals- hips involuntarily jerking once or twice whenever he fingered some particularly sensitive spots on his cock. His hand fucking moved faster, trying to get himself there to offer fast release from the tension and heat quickly building up. Now was Artorias’ time to truly torment him. He pulled the chain sharply up to hold Ornstein’s head in place, clearly having experience with such ‘training’ methods. “Stop.” He flatly ordered. Ornstein was practically hyperventilating at this point. He was so close. Why would he stop? “B-but..” The chain pulled again, harder this time.

“STOP.” He hissed again. Ornstein reluctantly complied. Artorias gazed with hungry eyes as he watched the cock bulge and throb erratically, so close to its edge. He found particular entertainment as he watched Ornstein struggle and squirm with distress, aching for release as he restrained from his masturbating. He would appreciate the sight just a moment longer, taking the image in. An unexpected whine from Ornstein slipped out, almost like a whimpering dog. Chuckling, Artorias believed he tortured him enough. “Cum.” The simple command was all it took, and Ornstein moaned a high-pitch noise of ecstasy as restraint gave out, rocketing the hot milky liquid over his own lap as his head flung back in orgasm.

  
Artorias felt himself throb in response, severely turned on by the spectacle. Giving a few brief seconds for Ornstein to come back from euphoria, Artorias gave two softer pulls of the chain, signaling him to come closer. Ornstein complied, crawling over on hands and knees. This sight included with the chain leash he still held made Artorias laugh again to himself. Ornstein was becoming quite the obedient little pet. If he knew it was this easy to make Ornstein become putty in his hands, he would have brought out the collar ages ago. Words were no longer necessary as he continued his domination of his superior. When Ornstein had crawled close enough, he gave another yank, pulling his head in close to loins. Obvious what Artorias wanted, Ornstein opened his mouth and let it engulf Artorias’ cock. Ornstein reached up to the bed with both hands and let each one grab one of Artorias’ ass cheeks, spreading them apart and gripping them firmly for support as he sucked the man off. The cock was warm, smooth, but the rest of the region remained unshaven, and a bush of curly black hairs tickled Ornstein’s nose with each bob to the base.  



	2. Secret Desire

Seductive hums of approval – Artorias let his head fall back as he closed his eyes, emptying his mind of thought as he let the arousing sensation take over. By the gods was Ornstein ever talented with that mouth of his! Artorias was almost uncertain if he was more skilled at fellatio than spear fighting. His spear…there was an idea.

  
Ornstein had moved from deep throating to sucking on the tip, bringing one hand down to pump at the base in place of his mouth, while the other hand reached further around Artorias’ ass until it found his hole, and carefully began coercing and wiggling two fingers into it. Artoria’s legs twitched wide a moment when the fingers finally made it in and began caressing his inner walls. With pulses, they spread slowly- unable to be withheld. The fingers circling inside him set the last piece in place in his mind for his grandest scheme yet. An act even he himself felt too devious to request, but he was utterly overwhelmed- the pre leaking into Ornstein’s mouth at the mere thought of it being the signal he needed to solidify his courage and ask. It was an absurd idea, but damn he had to try it. His legs spread a little more now, and he placed a hand at the back of Ornstein’s head, massaging his scalp and pressing on him ever slightly whenever he went back down, persisting him just to go a little bit deeper as he spoke to him. “Ornstein, there’s -ah!- there is actually one more thing I wanted – haaah – to try. You can -hrn- take the collar off when you’re done I swear. But feel f-free to say no-o! I won’t judge you, for my request is sure to – be judged.” Artorias said through gasps and pants, barely able to focus enough to form the sentences. Ornstein, still distracted in making sure the wolf was good and sucked, brought eyes up to meet Artorias as he continued stroking, fingering, and swallowing- giving a simple ‘mmph’ in response, ok to hear the request as the blowjob continued. The two sets of eyes gazed into each other – Ornstein’s calming and eager to please, an Artorias glazed and largely dilated. He could feel himself becoming more flush in the face with every lewd act Ornstein performed with his hand and tongue. He tried once more to form the words, but they wouldn’t come this time. Unable to push words past his lips, he turned his head away, and turned eyes towards the long golden spear resting on its wall mount, a wanton whine the only thing he could manage to get his point across. The corner of Ornstein’s eye caught an image of what Artorias was looking at, and gradually all at once, he stopped pleasuring the man -removing his fingers from his rear and swallowing the pre that was currently in his mouth as he carefully removed saliva smeared lips from the throbbing cock. “M-my …spear?” he asked in uncertainty. Artorias took a moment to catch a few breaths, finally regaining focus now that his dick and his ass weren’t being invaded by foreign entities. “Well… yes. Could you imagine a rod that big inside you? Your little bookends would pale by comparison. Come now, you can’t tell me that you haven’t ever at least thought about it- sitting on that pole?” Artorias tried to explain. The thought hadn’t even occurred to him, but now that someone had pointed it out, a flash of sexual images involving the spear began to seep in. Despite trying to shake the notion out of his head, Ornstein had began stroking himself instinctly, not even noticing he was until Artorias gave a tiny tug on the leash to bring him back to the question. A quick blush ran across Ornstein’s cheeks as he realized what he was absentmindedly doing, but stopped to make sure to listen to Artorias’ words. “I want you to take the pommel of your spear and shove it in me. Slay me- impale me. Fuck me with it.. and you can remove the collar, and then I will finish you off.” Artorias whispered as he leaned in and gave a single teasing stroke to the underside of Ornstein’s erection.

  
Ornstein hesitated with eyes fixed on the hanging spear. It was his most prized possession. A weapon used to slay countless dragons- imbued with lightning, the manifested form of the sun itself, and forged by Anor Londo’s skillful giant blacksmith to model that of the god of war’s very own cross spear whom he trained under. Surely a prized relic, not something to be sullied and tarnished with the sinful fluids of fleshly fetishes. But the way Ornstein noticed them both stare longingly at the weapon defeated him. He rose up on his knees slightly, giving Artorias a fond innocent kiss – surely the last ‘innocent’ one to be had- and stood up to retrieve the spear from its hooks, Artorias giving slack in the chain to allow him to make it over to the wall. He held it at an angle, right hand near the cross, left hand holding balance in the center. What on earth did Artorias expect him to do with it? He couldn’t possibly believe the base of the spear would ever fit into his lover. He turned around and returned slowly, watching as Artorias turned over on the bed onto his stomach and spread his legs as far apart as he could, presenting himself. A bead of nervous sweat trickled down Ornstein’s brow as he felt both concern for Artorias’ wellbeing and a building thrill at the actions that were about to ensue. “I should at least get you prepped for entry if you’re going to take this.” Ornstein remembered, and he set the spear down just a moment as he went to his drawer for the oil they commonly used as lubricant. Holding it in his hand, he refrained from opening it immediately, deciding first to give Artorias a little surprise before the main event. Ornstein’s mouth, still salivating with a little pre left in his mouth from before, flicked his tongue in his mouth to get it good and wet, and he brought his head down to the man lain spread eagle and squirmed the slick tongue straight into his hole. A sob of arousal louder from himself louder than expected shocked Artorias. His anus puckered around Ornstein’s tongue, but the lion just worked the muscles in his mouth harder to force greater entry- darting it almost like a lizard at times, but also temperately lapping and swirling it around the inner walls. Artorias whined in a heavenly tone as he struggled to keep his shuddering legs from closing, burying the higher pitched noises into the bedspread. By contrast, though, Ornstein had gotten Artorias’ insides to calm by comparison, the ass clenching finally ceasing as he worked the rim. Rather enjoying himself in the moment, Ornstein was reluctant to pull his face away, eyes closing dreamily as he felt all the writhing movements his partner tried to withhold. Alas, his tongue removed itself from its new burrow as he went to the next part of Artorias’ preparation. Opening the bottle, he drizzled a generous amount of it in and around the now slightly agape hole, then dipped his middle and index fingers of his right hand into the concoction. Using his thumb to rub it between the two fingers, he noted how it always had a warming, tingling sensation. He had felt it on him and in him in many different ways, but it was nice just to take a moment to appreciate the ooze that aided him in so many an orgasm. Bringing the fingers back down to Artorias’ rear, they slid right in with no resistance this time, but he still made sure to work the two around a moment before adding more fingers. The pressure inside was tight, and Artorias was already drooling with anticipation, but Ornstein was still concerned about what was to come, so he let his fingers kneed at that pressure until Artorias was as relaxed and open as he could possible manually make him. Upon removing his digits from his pleasure den, Ornstein picked up the bottle and spear once more. Timidly, he finally poured the remainder of the bottle’s contents onto the pommel of his spear, and he rubbed the mixture over it like he would coat his own dick.

  
After he was sure there was no spot he missed, he cautiously pressed the base of his spear to the entrance of Artorias’ hole, holding it in place as he brought his hands up to hold the cross handles of the spear to leverage it at the right angle. “Are you sure you want to do this? If you want to stop now, now would be the time to let me know.” Ornstein asked one more time, making sure that if his partner wasn’t one hundred percent certain that this was what he wanted he would stop immediately. “Do it..” he muffled into the blankets at first, but then Artorias turned his head back to look at him with the same gaze he always gave him right before he would plow Ornstein. And with one more yank at the chain of Ornstein’s collar, he shouted “DO IT YOU BITCH!” The ‘bitch’ part caught him by surprise, but he did love when Artorias tried to talk dirty. But, the approval had been received, and while still unable to cast the rest of his worries from his mind, he pushed as softly as he could as the end of the spear slowly slid into the entrance. Artorias immediately arched and wailed when it penetrated, and Ornstein immediately stopped fearing he may have hurt him. “Artorias?” Making sure to check in on him. Artorias panted and sweated as he let himself become accustom to the foreign object. Ornstein was not at an angle where he could see Artorias’ face quite well, and had difficulty gauging the reaction, but he noticed a small white stain on the blankets where there had not been once just moments before, and concluded that it must have been a tad enjoyable if anything. “Do it. More…As far as you can. Thrust it.” Artorias responded in voice that was barely able to catch a breath. It was affirmative though, and Ornstein began to release previous inhibitions as he deftly pushed the spear in, inch by inch, til he was unable to fit it any further in, and as gently as possible, pumped the handles of the spear to move it up and down like a slow-motion jackhammer. Artorias tongue lolled out, moaning deepest pleasures as he drooled uncontrollable, positively overwhelmed by the huge rod penetrating his deepest trenches. Fists clenched and released, clenched and released -the blanket balling up in his grip, arms occasionally shooting away from his sides and then pulling back in to hold tensely- so overcome with sexual stimulus that he had trouble controlling basic motor movements. Ornstein listened, hearing the sloshing and wet popping as the pommel had been gladly accepted in warm welcome. But beneath slopping sounds, he heard something muddled yet very familiar. Kzzrt…. kzzrt… KZZRT – Ornstein gasped and immediately removed the spear. How was he so unaware?! The spear had been discharging small zaps of lightning inside Artorias the whole time! That must’ve been the reason why his movements were so much more spastic. “Artorias! I’m so sorry! I didn’t know it- “ Ornstein rambled in desperation, dropping the spear and crawling onto the bed to check on Artorias- gaze at his face and truly know what expression he was giving this time. Ornstein blinked when he could only find delicious bliss displayed on Artorias’ face as his head lay turned on the mattress.

  
Gathering strength that was quickly fading in the shadows of his desires, Artorias pulled the leash just a little more to bring Ornstein closer to listen. “Oh… Oh, Ornstein! You have to feel this with me!” His voice was so drenched with want, no longer authoritative as before, and his grip on the chain loosened. There was only pure lust now, no need for silly domineering games. Artorias turned over once more to his back and patted his lap with his hand. “And it’s not painful at all really, the sparks seemed controlled- quite stimulating actually… like the shock one would receive from touching something metal after dragging their feet on the carpet. Now, come on. Together. Get on me and let’s do this.” Ornstein, relieved that he had not harmed him, hastily picked the spear back up to begin another round, and crawled over Artorias, straddling his waist as he held both hands near the end of the spear, just enough to hold it up at the right angle. Artorias took his left hand and adjusted himself to meet up with Ornstein, and with his cock already slick from spent cum and oil that had trickled its way down from his ass earlier, it was with a grunt and minimal effort that Ornstein fully lowered himself onto it. Ornstein’s cheeks tightened, like a loving greeting to the recognizable forced entrance it had come to know. The grip of insertion caused Artorias to moan again. “Now hurry up and stick it in! It’d be a shame to spend myself in you too early before you’ve even had a chance to enjoy yourself.” He grunted through gritted teeth, already feeling his cock near its limit and lower muscles tensing tighter with indescribable heat. Ornstein took a deep breath, held it a moment, and released. Then, he brought the pommel to Artorias’ anus again, and reworked its way back into the fleshy tunnel. He made sure to pause for brief moments if he heard Artorias give any noise behind him, making sure not to pain him. But once the hole had again sheathed as much as it could handle, Ornstein gripped his two fists tight around the shaft of the spear, and began plunging it as before. Sexual sounds of enjoyment rang out behind him, and Ornstein felt Artorias hands come up to the sides of his chest. Indexs fingers twirled circles around Ornstein’s nipples a brief moment, then hands tenderly hugged at his curves and slid down until they meet his hips. Once there, they gripped tightly into the flesh, and Ornstein felt him begin to thrust- hips moving up while hands pulled down for fleshes to meet in loud wet slapping- a sound that aroused them both further. Ornstein wasn’t even sure how he did it before- conjuring the lightning from his spear usually emitting from the bladed end, not the pommel, and he had never been able to produce such small delicate sparks before. How was he to focus on recreating it with Artorias so thoroughly good at taking him in the ass. But Ornstein had wielded that spear for many years, and he was confident that with the right concentration, the spear could attune itself to its wielder’s desires, and direct its lightning in any direction and with any power Ornstein wished. POP! Kzzrt…. ZAP! Ornstein felt the small currents meet his hands first, but he watched as the yellow light danced down the shaft into Artorias. The current would then reappear scant milliseconds later, as the cock in his ass suddenly dispensed a sharp crackling sensation. Ornstein’s breath hitched loudly in surprise, catching the air in his throat. Thought it was more surprising than painful, truly as Artorias had said. It vibrated and tingled the walls inside his ass as the cock continued to slide up and down, adding a warm friction to all of the new sensations as well. The oil and the cum acted like a conductor, making the sparks just slightly more powerful and more pleasurable. Ornstein was in love with it all, astonished that he never thought of something like this before. He needed it more – he plowed the spear harder and deeper, sending sparks into himself using Artorias cock as a conduit. Artorias continued to thrust, and when larger shocks spasmed his muscles to tightening, the thrust was only that much harder into him- and it set an unpredictable pace that had them both excited. Flashes of electric light, spurs of several new vibrations inside of them both. With a larger shock of electricity, Artorias’ hips gave a mighty buck, and shivering and seizing he made guttural noises as his cum load shot up into Ornstein like a phallic fountain. Ornstein’s hand let go of the spear, letting it fall out of Artorias and to the ground when he felt the recognizable hot discharge fill him and smear out over them both. Artorias just had to get there first didn’t he? Ornstein groaned and whimpered as he felt release so close to his reach. Artorias, still not down from his own orgasm, of course helped him out. Sitting up, he wrapped one arm around Ornstein’s chest and rested his head over Ornstein’s shoulder as the other hand came around from behind to give Ornstein’s lively erection a few tugs until he too arched and bayed like an animal as hot pale fluid spouted from the tip and ran over his hand.

  
Artorias continued to stroke him past his spilling point, though much slower, allowing just a little more stimulus, and kissed small wet pecks into his shoulder- letting himself start to go softer in his ass. Ornstein widened his straddle over Artorias, letting him overstimulate him just a bit. His eyes half-lidded rolled back into his head as he felt another spurt of cum come out moments later. He then reached a hand back and tapped it twice on the side of Artorias’s rump, and Artorias finally stopped jacking him. Both of them felt exhausted and spent. It was such a wild ride of new feelings and sensations and had taken so much out of them. For gods’ sakes, they did have lightning coursing through their dicks! Lifting himself off of Artorias, and neither of them bothering to clean up they salty sticky mess, they both chose rather to crawl nude under the covers, spooning each other for comfort and warmth. Ornstein could still feel Artorias’ now half erect press into the small of his back still warm and wet with Artorias’ seed. A jingling sound from behind Ornstein- Artorias brought up the chain leash in one hand and held it over to Ornstein for him to take it. “You probably want to take that off then before you sleep.” Ornstein, tired yet aware of what he was saying, turned lowered eyes back to Artorias and smiled with a crooked corner. He pushed the hand holding the chain back to Artorias, prompting him to hold onto it. “I’ve grown a little accustomed to it. I’m much too tired to bother with straps and buckles now regardless. Perhaps I should just wear it anyway, should you feel the need to wake me up in the morning for.. any reason.” With the not so coy invitation, they both leaned into each other for one more kiss before falling asleep- leather collar still attached and chain leash still in hand. 


End file.
